Friday Night
"Friday Night" is the eleventh episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. It first premiered on 27 January 2002 on CTV Television and on 3 June 2002 on The N. The episode was written by James Hurst, Aaron Martin and Susin Nielsen and directed by Paul Fox. This episode shares the same title with several songs, by many different music artists and groups, such as, Allister, Loverboy, Redgum, Roy Orbison and Slick Shoes. It also shares the same name as a 2002 drama film and a 2000 French film called Vendredi Soir. Plot Synopsis Brief Summary Main Plot Emma has had a crush on Sean for a while now, and when he finally asks her to "hang out" on Friday night, she doesn't know if it's just a friend thing or a couple thing. She eventually figures out it's a date, and when they finally go out, it turns out to be one disaster after another, including bird poop, a mother that takes pictures pre-poop and post-poop, and a missing wallet. Sub Plot Meanwhile Jimmy and Spinner spend their Friday night in detention for mimicking and being disrespectful to their strict yet caring English teacher Mrs. Kwan. They decide to plan revenge on Mrs. Kwan later that night by going back to Degrassi for her evening English classes for adults. The boys pull stunts like ordering pizza and making noise, and eventually they throw eggs at her car, which causes her to have a breakdown. The next day at school Mrs. Kwan isn't there and the boys as well as the class learn that Mrs. Kwan's husband is ill and she has to take on more jobs and more stress. Extended Overview Coming Soon! Cast Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Principal Raditch Supporting Cast *Michael Kinney as Coach Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Ms. Laura Kwan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Maria Vacratsis as Sheila Guest Starring *Christopher Armstrong as Delivery Man *Rick Sood as Hungry Student #1 *Edde Chau as Hungry Student #2 **Note: A Degrassi custodian appeared but was uncredited. **Note: A mall security officer appeared but was uncredited. Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson Quotes *(Gym class) Emma: "Sean, are we still hanging out tonight?" Sean: "Uh... yah." Emma: "Yah? Sean?!" Coach Armstrong: "Okay, today were gonna play some dodgeball." (Emma glares at Sean) (Emma picks up a ball and aims it at Sean's groin, but he dodges it) Coach Armstrong: "Good arm, Emma!" (Emm picks up the ball and throws it at Sean again and misses) Coach Armstrong: "Again, nice arm, but there are other targets you know." (Sean looks at Emma scared) *Paige: "Hon, your thing for Sean is more obvious than Heather Sinclair's bargain basement nose job. Do you want my advice or not?" Emma: "Okay. Sean asked me to hang out with him tonight. Not go out, hang out. I thought he might be asking me out on a date. I was wrong?" Paige: "Hon, that's a date". Manny: "Told you." Paige: "Just in guy speak - vague, short, yes, no, grunt." Emma: "Yah?" Paige: "Yah definately qualifies. Emma, its Sean were talking here. He's a one sylobol kind of guy." * Issues Faced *First dates *Awkward social situations *Student-teacher conflicts *Revenge Trivia and Notes * This episode is named after several songs, by many different music artists and groups, such as, Allister, Loverboy, Redgum, Roy Orbison and Slick Shoes. ''It also shares the same name as a 2002 drama film and a 2000 French film called ''Vendredi Soir. * Although credited, Stefan Brogren (Archie Simpson) does not appear in this episode. * Although Liberty makes an appearance in this episode, she has no dialogue and is therefore uncredited. * In this episode, a Degrassi caretaker and a mall security officer appeared, but they are both uncredited. * The character featured in the final freeze frame for this episode is Jimmy (second time) and Spinner (first time). * There is no soundtrack or music featured in this episode. * This episode marks the second mention of Heather Sinclair. Paige mentions her. * It is revealed that the phone number for Degrassi is 555-1950. * After its premiere on The N, this episode started to air after Rumours and Reputations. * It's revealed in this episode that Sean doen't eat cows because he watched them get slaughtered at his uncle's farm one summer. * After announcing he's going to take over teaching Ms. Kwan's English class, Mr. Raditch tells the class to turn in their books to "Malleable of the Minds". Coincidentally, Raditch taught this story to his class when he was an English teacher at Degrassi because he mentions that story in the Degrassi Junior High episode "Kiss Me, Steph". See also *Degrassi: The Next Generation *Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 1) Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Relationships Category:Season 1 Category:Crushes